<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry the Wild Boar by starsnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087245">Harry the Wild Boar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnape/pseuds/starsnape'>starsnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disco Elysium (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animals, Fluffy | Disco Elysium, Martinaise Prairie, Other, also cute, fluffy story for the grown, it's stupid, not the stupidest thing I ever wrote though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnape/pseuds/starsnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was a wild boar living happily in the prairie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare, Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi, Kim Kitsuragi/Jean Vicquemare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello There! I translated a short story of mine into English. It's a fluffy and stupid story. Hope it cheer you up!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, there was a wild boar, his name was Harry. He was stinky because his memory was too bad and he always thought he had took bath just yesterday.<br/>The carnivores did not want to eat him for the stink. However Harry believed deeply that to be eaten is a pig's destiny. So he searched and searched, for a carnivore to have his meat as a good meal.<br/>One day the pig met a cheetah, who is slim and sharp, running like a golden bullet shooting through the prairie.<br/>God damn so cool he is! Harry imaged how wonderful it would be to be eaten by a creature like *that*.<br/>He went front to introduce himself to the cheetah who was cleaning himself carefully with his flexible tongue.<br/>"Sir, may I be your dinner?"<br/>The cheetah looked at him, with his stripes frowning on his face.<br/>"I hunt fast animals, you're too slow for a *dinner*, I won't eat you."<br/>Although the cheetah refused to eat him, they became friends. The cheetah's name was Kim.</p><p>They heard something was whirling in grove so they went together to see it. They met a gloomy panther in the small path.<br/>The black big panther was sitting there, like a statue.<br/>"What is a statue?" Kim asked Harry.<br/>"No idea, sometimes my voice in head just speak themselves."<br/>They looked at each other, both puzzly.<br/>"Hey, Harry." The panther spoke.<br/>"Who are you?" The pig asked.<br/>"*Who* is me? Look! He forgot me again! " The panther shouted.<br/>Kim yawned, licking his own paw, like nothing happening around his fluffy ears.<br/>"I'm your god damn brother Jean!" The panther cried to the pig.<br/>"Will you eat me then?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Although he was living a peaceful life with his best friends, Harry did not give up his dream, which was to be eaten.<br/>He considered Kim as his last hope. Kim did not despise him for his smell. He just needed to be fast to let Kim love (to eat) him.<br/>So Harry went for running everyday, from sunrise to sunset, running even in the darkest night. He did not rest for a second, he wanted Kim to eat him so much.<br/>"Harry, you can't run for whole day." Kim stopped him gently, "You must have a rest, eat something for yourself."<br/>"Right, otherwise, there will be nothing left for a meal except hairy skin and pig bones." Jean sarcasted, but he cared for Harry too.<br/>"I'm not fast enough, I can't rest yet." The pig was stubborn.<br/>"You have been working *hard* enough," The cheetah pushed him to a pile of grass with his high bridge nose, "now eat."<br/>Kim licked Harry's whole body carefully from his head to his tail while the pig munching the grass.<br/>"Doesn't it taste smelly in the mouth?" Jean asked.<br/>"Don't talk with me, before I come back from the pond now I'm running to."</p><p>Under Kim's concern, Harry was much cleaner and even bigger than before, which led to a result that the hyenas became interested into the wild boar. Kim started to be worried.<br/>"To be honest, are you in love with him or anything?" The panther asked the cheetah.<br/>"No, I'm not." Kim denied, unpleasedly, "I just find him a litte... cute... I meant, look at him! He is chubby! Who can resist a fat buttom like that!"<br/>"Charming indeed, for most carnivores it is, to bite and chew it to pieces."<br/>"I will never eat Harry!"<br/>"Alright." Jean said, pretending he was not interested at all, "Just be careful when you ride him, don't forget you have thorns on your dick."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I hate to warn you, Harry," Jean, the panther, said to the wild boar, "but the hyenas are wandering around. Be careful."<br/>"I'm not afraid," said Harry, "Kim is with me."<br/>"Oh so you count on *Kim* to save you from the mouths of hyenas? I tell you, he's a cheetah, he weighs lighter than you, he cannot even bite through the neck of a sheep."<br/>"I know." The wild boar noded, "Kim is gentle, elegant, and cool."<br/>"You do not even hear, do you?"<br/>"Why should we worry about the hyenas anyway?"<br/>"WHY?! YOU STUPID PIG! THEY WANT TO Ea--" Jean paused, he could not just tell Harry that the hyenas want to eat him, or the pig would deliver himself and squeeze his own buttom between the hyenas' teeth.<br/>Finally, the panther signed to himself, then went away.</p><p>"I'm going hunting, you just wait here, do not head to anywhere dangerous, watch out for the hyenas, run away from anyone wants to hurt you, ok?"<br/>"Can't you just eat me?" Harry sniffed.<br/>"No, I can't." Kim refused him, for the three hundreds and sixtieth time, "Good boy, wait me back here."<br/>Harry sat under a tree waiting for Kim, twisting his little trotters. A young small hyena sneaked to his back.<br/>"PIG!" The young hyena's scream scared him to a jump.<br/>"Who are you?"<br/>"Cuno is Cuno!" The young hyena looked crazy as a dog, who had too much mint grass.<br/>"Would you like to eat me?" Harry asked, excited to see the twinkling sharp teeth in the hyena's mouth.<br/>"Wha' the fuck does Cuno eat you! No! Cuno won't eat pig! But the others want to, they are talking about pig all the time, Cuno is annoyed!"<br/>"That's great! Will you help me to find them?"</p><p>When Kim arrived, the hyenas were fighting and biting each other to earn a meal of delicious pork. Oh, Harry is fine, he was sitting on the side, patiently waiting to be eaten.<br/>"Harry, come with me."<br/>"But you will never eat me if I go with you."<br/>"Oh heaven you idiot, I don't want you to be eaten by other animals!" Kim beg him, "Come with me, purrleeeese."<br/>Harry was moved. But once he moved his buttom, the hyenas noticed and rushed towards them.<br/>Jean was right. Kim is not a competitor with the hyenas. He was the fastest animal no one can compare with in the prairie, but was not the strongest. He did not even have the power to drag Harry running with him.<br/>He knocked down a hyena, while the other hyenas surrounded him and they attacked him till he fell down.<br/>"Kim!!" The pig now understood how stupid he was. At the very moment he made up his mind: he was Kim's little pork. His ribs, tenderloin, pork belly, hoof, pork head, everything, all of him belonged to Kim. If Kim would not eat him, then no one could.<br/>Suddenly a big dark shadow flied out and landed in front of the hyenas.<br/>"Who is that?" Asked the hyena next to the pig.<br/>Harry rushed to the hyena, knocked him down, and proudly he haid, "That's Jean, my brother!"<br/>The panther growled angrily, he slaped the hyenas with his vicious claws, bite them in spines with his big sharp fangs.<br/>The hyenas was defeated by the single panther. When Jean was fighting alone, Harry and Cuno carried wounded Kim to safe place.</p><p>"Why do you bring the cub with us?" Jean asked.<br/>"Cuno is not a cub! Cuno has been maturity!" Cuno clamored.<br/>"He was bullied by his own family, let us adopt him." said Harry, "Kim will agree." He turned to the unconcious cheetah, touched the fluffy forehead gently with pig nose. "Kim..."<br/>Slowly, Kim opened his wet, black, pearl-like eyes.<br/>"Harry," he said weakly, "I'm going to die..."<br/>"You are going to DIE?!" The panther glared, "you just even--"<br/>"Khn! Khm! KHM!!"<br/>Kim strongly coughed till Jean understood.<br/>The panther signed and turned to the young hyena.<br/>"Come on, Cuno, lead you to patrol our domain."<br/>"Oh yeah! Now Cuno is a leopard!!!"<br/>"No, you are a *pig*."<br/>They left Harry looking at Kim with his eyes full of tears.<br/>"Harry, I'm sorry I cannot fulfill your wish anymore."<br/>"No!! All my wish is you to live! I wish to see Martinaise Prairie with you again! Kim!!"<br/>"Harry," Kim relieved a long, warm sigh, "will you fulfill one of *my* wish?"<br/>"Anything, Kim, anything."<br/>"Very good." He smiled.<br/>The cheetah lifted up his long slim tail, to show a fluffy bell, and a small hole surrounded by fluffy hair.</p><p>Afterwards.<br/>"You'd rather mate with *PIG* than *ME*?!" The panther shouted out once he met Kim's face. It was just like shouting has become his mainthemes.<br/>"Jean," the cheetah leisurely lied in the shade of the tree, licking hair for himself and Harry, who was snoring like a pig in his limbs, he said, "your c**k is too small."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, there was a small panther, whose name was Jean, who was black as ink, who was always blue as cloud.<br/>Sky was blue, he was blue. Glass was green, he was blue. Birds were singing, he was blue.<br/>Nothing could make him happy. <br/>A silly boar? No. NEVER.<br/>He met Harry in a wallow. Just like briquettes, Jean was too black to be noticed in dark ground. The boar sat on him heavily with bottom.<br/>The little panther nearly passed away in the smell.<br/>"Stink!!" He yelled. Till now the boar noticed that he almost killed a little fluffy creature with his bottom.<br/>"Sorry. Are you ok?" Harry turned his body to check the little panther, who coughed with lovely immature voice.<br/>"Yor are stinky to heaven!! Did you ever take bath?!" Jean shouted.<br/>"I did, yesterday." Harry said.<br/>When Jean just knew Harry, the boar was much stronger than he was. Jean was amazed by the muscles covering Harry's whole body. As a result, he took Harry as his big brother. He was once told by his panther family you should find someone bigger than you to follow, with your entire lifetime.<br/>Maybe Harry did not notice he had become brother of a panther. But the boar led the way for them, they travelled to a lot of places.<br/>"Why have you been so nice to me?" One day, Jean asked the boar.<br/>"Because I want you to grow up and then eat me." Harry replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I finally finished translating this thing.<br/>And it took me three hours to access to ao3...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one. Not anyone. Not any animal on Martinaise Prairie knew the past of Kim the cheetah. He was more like a fluffy mystery. However, Jean and Harry lived with him, they knew him in some ways.<br/>For example, they knew not only did the cheetah like chasing antelopes, he liked flapping butterflies in flower field. He never ate bugs though, he took butterflies or grasshoppers to Harry as snack. Pigs are omnivores.<br/>The boar were chewing butterfly wings, crisply and loudly, suddenly he came up with something. He turned to the panther.<br/>"Jean, do you want some?"<br/>"What? No." Jean replied angrily, "Panthers eat bugs? Your pig head believe that? Huh?"<br/>"Oh, my apology, I forgot. You like the juicy ones, worms are your dish."<br/>"I DON'T EAT *BUGS*! PIG! Just mind your own dish, that will be good."<br/>The cheetah turned his black eyes to Harry and then to Jean, and began to know something.<br/>"So you--"<br/>The panther pumped his dark face onto the cheetah's forehead, to stop him from uncovering a dark painful history that he would never ever mention forever.<br/>"Don't you dare, " the panther threat, "I will tell everyone you lick your own dick."<br/>"You said whom," the cheetah growled in his throat and horned back, his stripes turned into fierce shape on his face, "loves licking *dicks*!?"<br/>"*You*, you pity cuttie little *kitty*."<br/>Two big cats showed their teeth to each other, neither of them would step back, when the pig said:"Look, elephants."<br/>"Elephants!!" Kim jumped away like a cat heard meal ring. Losing sustain, Jean fell on ground with his nose.<br/>On the great Martinaise Prairie, the elephant group went by slowly and leisurely. The cheetah jumped up to the brach of biggest tree, watched and smiled. He signed silently: wooh, elephants.<br/>"Kim, you like elephants?" Harry sat at his spot, followed Kim's view.<br/>"Ehum." Kim responded with his eyes locking on the elephants playing water by the pond.<br/>"Like, more than like me 'like'?" The boar asked and regretted to at the same time.<br/>"Harry," the cheetah said slowly, he was still losing his mind for the giant creatures, "elephants are big, *very big*."<br/>Was that a puzzle? Harry wanted to ask again, but Jean interrupted.<br/>"He meant *dicks*." The panther said coldly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>